wc_alternate_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Hercules
Upgrade Progression Yellow & Orange indicate increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Build & Repair Information Effective Hercules Levels vs Turrets Related Special Ops Related Missions Update History *The Hercules received a [[ Hercules Schematic|'Schematic']] for the Workshop the Game Update of Sept 18, 2013. *The Hercules received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in the Game Update of Apr 02, 2014. *The Hercules received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 6 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. Additional Facts *The Hercules, unlike most other Infantry, is vulnerable to the Status Effect : Shock ( ). *The Hercules, unlike most other Infantry, is immune to the Status Effect : Concussion ( ). *The Level 10 Hercules has heavier top plating to protect against projectiles fired from the air thus takes less than normal Damage from Aircraft. *The Hercules travels the width of the World Map ( 500 Hex's ) in approximately 9m 10s giving it a Calculated Map Speed of 0.9 hps ( Hex Per Second ). *The Shoulder Cannon Category of the Hercules Schematic allows for a second weapon allowing it to use 2 weapons at the same time. *Even though the Hercules is mostly machine it has 1 man in the inside so when the Hercules get's killed it leaves behind blood instead of a scrap heap. * A Level 10+[[ Hercules| Hercules]] customized with a Level 5 or 6 ANTI-AIR TRAINING ''has a Maximum Range of 462. * Level 10+[[ Hercules| '''Hercules]] customized with a Level 6 ''EXCEL OPTICS ''has a Maximum Range of 492 making it the highest Anti-Aircraft Range of any Unit 'outside of a 'Bunker 'or 'Watchtower. * The Hercules used to be the best AA unit in the game, but with the introduction of the Gatling truck, it’s slowly losing that status. But for all the players that didn’t get the Gatling truck, this will be their best AA unit for now. In-Game Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Related Pages Gallery '''''Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. GameUpdate 08-06-2014.png|Game Update: Aug. 06, 2014- Veteran Level 6 GameUpdate 04-02-2014.png|Game Update: Apr 02, 2014 - Veteran Level 5 GameUpdate 09-18-2013.png|Game Update: Sept 18, 2013 - Schematic Introduced Hercules-Lv10-Message.png|Level 10 Message Hercules-Lv15-Message.png|Level 15 Message Hercules-Lv10(Barracks-Lv10)-Repair.jpg|Level 10+ Repair Info (with Lv 10 Barracks) Hercule firing at air.JPG|Image from War Commander Trailer Hercules-MechBeatsAir.jpg|Mech Beats Air Hercules.png|Large Pic her jack.jpg|Hercules & Jackrabbit is shooting the Gun Turret (Machine Gun Turret). Hercules-Stats-Lv05(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 5 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks Hercules-Stats-Lv06(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 6 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks Hercules-Stats-Lv07(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 7 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks Hercules-Stats-Lv08(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 8 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks Hercules-Stats-Lv09(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 9 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks Hercules-Stats-Lv10(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 10 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks Hercules-Stats-Lv11(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 11 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks Hercules-Stats-Lv12(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 12 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks Hercules-Stats-Lv13(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 13 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks Hercules-Stats-Lv14(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 14 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks Hercules-Stats-Lv15(Barracks-Lv10).png|Level 15 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks Navigation Category:Infantry Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Ground Unit Category:Mech Category:Special Op Unit Category:Unit Veteran Level 5 Category:A to Z